24tributes24authorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elia Zervakos
Elia Zervakos Elia Lorraine Pandy is a tribute in the 24th Hunger Games, portrayed in the story Tears of Blood (TOB). Elia is the wife of Alex Zervakos, victor of the 21st Games. The author that created Elia's character is booksandmusic97. Biography Elia is the fourth out of nine siblings, and second-oldest daughter. At the time of her reaping for the 24th Hunger Games, the Pandy siblings were; Jonas (26), Atticus and Dinah (21), Elia Zervakos (18), Gaia (15), Carlo and Caridee (14), Marit (12), and Benji (7). Elia's parents, Cedric and Vanna Pandy are common members of District 4's society. Cedric is a fisherman, and Vanna a seamtress and midwife. Elia's older brother Atticus- also her favorite sibling- was best friends with the boy next door growing up by the name of Alessandro "Alex" Zervakos . Alex later went on to win the 21st Hunger Games. As a child, Elia spent most of her time at shcool, at sea, or at the training center, but being number four out of nine, Elia also took on a lot of responsibility at home in caring for her siblings and housekeeping. Four months priot to her reaping for the 24th Hunger Games, Elia married Alex Zervakos, victor of the 21st Hunger Games, childhood crush, and boyfriend of two and a half years. Immediately before the interviews, Elia discovered that she was pregnant. She told Alex about the baby the morning of the Games, after they spent one more night together before she would be sent to face almost certain death. She debated not telling him, but in the end, figured that since it's his baby, he should know too. After Alex declared that he hoped the baby would be a girl, Elia started refering to her unborn baby as "her" or "she" occasionally. When he stated that he wanted a redhead, Elia joked back, "You want our daughter to be a ginger? I'm sorry, but do you hate our child?" (Tears of Blood; ch 36.) A minute or two after this exchange, Elia went into the arena. In the Games, Elia joined the Career pack, like most from Districts 1, 2, and 4 do. She seemed to genuinely care for most of the members in the Pack, particularly Onyx Marshall and Hyre Fletching, both from 2. Elia's loyalties to the Pack were mostly erzats, which may have been what made her not attack Jules Surket when she left the Pack. Prior to the start of the Games, Elia and her District partner, Moss Dorian, seemed to click well, and she began to really care about the boy and hoped she'd never have to kill him. She killed Rena Sage from 6 when the Career Pack went hunting. In her mind, she was proving her loyalty to the Careers, though it was a facade. During the mutt attack at the Graveyard, Elia killed Boston Williams from 10 with a trident after he went crazy, confused her with Aleah Armani and tried to kill her. Her most emotionally diffucult kill thus far was Hyre Fletching from 2, a fellow Career. He tried to kill himself, but failed so she ended his life for him. She was killed by Jules Surket, with a syringe containing tracker-jacker venom, while already suffering from the effects of tracker jacker poison. The last thing Elia saw was a hallucination of her husband murdering thier baby. (Tears of Blood, ch. 66) Elia's unborn baby, presumably a girl, died with her mother in the arena. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 4 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Careers